Transcript: Going to the Dogs
(Opening Theme) --Barbie and Ken are at the beach-- Barbie: Taffy is sooo excited about this year's Surf and Sport Dog show. --Taffy stretching-- Ken: Totally! Hudson is super focused too! --Hudson bringing flowers to Taffy. Taffy ate the flowers-- Teresa: Oh! Wait for us! Bananas is super excited to be in the big dog show! Show'em how it's done, Bananas. --Shows sock monkey-- Ken: But, he's a sock mon- --Barbie covered Ken's mouth-- Barbie: Best of luck, Teresa! Raquelle: Move your mutts, and make way for Brunehilda Ursula Von Schnobel! --Show Raquelle dog. Dog wearing tiara and sunglasses-- Raquelle: Your uppsolraining doggie diva. We've got this in the- ugh! --Brunehilda bit Raquelle's purse-- Raquelle: Brunehilda?! No! That's an expensive designer purse! --Raquelle struggling to get Brunehilda away from purse. Handle of purse broken. Raquelle flew off to Barbie and Ken-- Barbie: Uh, now it's an expenssive designer...chew toy? --Blissa showing round 1. Brunehilda scares Blissa-- Announcer: First event, flying disc catch. --Taffy getting ready. Hudson watching Taffy. Brunehilda watching nails. Bananas fell down. Whistle. Taffy tossing frisbees. Brunehilda punching frisebees to Raquelle. Raquelle hits several times and faints. Hudson tosses when Taffy came. Hudson flirting and frisbees fell down-- Teresa: Bananas? Silly monkey! This is no time for a nap. --Hugs Bananas-- --Blissa showing Round 2. Blissa watching out for Brunehilda. Brunehilda behind Blissa. Brunehilda scares Blissa- Announcer: The surf event is about to begin. Barbie: Woohoo Taff! Way to go! --Taffy surfs on one hand stand. Hudson came and gave Taffy chew toy-- Ken: No Hudson! Focus on the swell! Though the sun is pretty hot, Barbie maybe thirsty, or worse! Melting! Teresa: Focus Bananas. Be the board. Be the board. --Bananas lying down on surf board. Surf board on the seashore-- Raquelle: Hit the waves Brunehilda! We're losing time! --Brunehilda sits-- Raquelle: Ugh! I forgot you only speak German! Vienner Schnitzel! Donca Sheinne! Schlon poofa! Ugh! Brunehilda (on couch): I understand everything she says, but it's so much fun pretending I don't. --Blissa showing round 3. Brunehilda about to scare her. Blissa saw her and roars like a lion. Brunehilda scared and ran away-- Announcer: Please make your way to the Sand Castle event. --Taffy built a dog house. Hudson built a statue just like Taffy. Brunehilda built a statue just like Raquelle but it was actually Raquelle covered in sand. Bananas built a huge castle-- Teresa: Awesome job Bananas! Your castle's walking closets and jacuzzi tub are totally amaze! --Alarm-- Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, that wraps up the competition. Judge: Congratulations on placing third! --Huson third place-- Ken: Good job boy! --Taffy second place-- Barbie: I'm so proud of you Taffy! Judge: Congratulations to Malibu's Surf and Sport Dog show new champion! --Raquelle took the blue ribbon-- Raquelle: I'd like to thank myself for this honor, since behind every champion is a great muah! --Judge took the ribbon away from Raquelle-- Raquelle: What? --Bananas got 1st place-- Teresa: I'd like to thank my Nana who gave me Bananas. -kisses Bananas- Uh, and gravity who made him a champ -gives bro fist- and pizza just because it's so tasty. Raquelle: I should've gone with a weaner dog, or better yet, a cat! --Raquelle took Blissa. Brunehilda growling. Blissa scratching her. Blissa went to Raquelle's head-- Raquelle: Get away from me! --Brunehilda and Blissa fighting-- Raquelle: Vienner Schnitzel! Vienner Schnitzel! (Closing Theme)